


The Beginning

by DragonGoesMoo



Series: Tiny Puppo Steve [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Transformation, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Crack Treated Seriously, First Time Shifting, Gen, I think?, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Not Beta Read, civil war never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGoesMoo/pseuds/DragonGoesMoo
Summary: This was written at 4am and has not been edited but the idea would leave me alone. Also I have a new username. YAY!I'm not sure how to continue this but I am defiantly going to try.Hope you enjoy :)





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 4am and has not been edited but the idea would leave me alone. Also I have a new username. YAY!
> 
> I'm not sure how to continue this but I am defiantly going to try.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

“Looks like that’s everything. Time to head home.” Steve called over the comms as he walked back through the HYDRA base they had just raided smiling all the while at the pout Bucky was sporting and his constant mutterings about not having a challenge. Not all the avengers had come, what with Bruce and Thor going on their epic ’space road trip of the bros’ and Wanda and Vision going on their honeymoon not two days before, but both Ant-Man and Spider-Man had joined the team officially. The extra team members weren’t needed though as the base only supported a small crew of scientists.

“Heading out now just gotta get back in the suit.” Tony huffed.

“Yeah, the War Machine armour’s gonna need a bit of work. I had to take the faceplate off when the HUD stopped working.”

“You mean when some science nerd bashed it with a huge metal pipe.” Sam chuckled and from the sound of it dodged a swing from Rhodey.

“Nat and I are meeting up with the bug boys. ETA is 5 minutes.”

“Bug boys?! That’s so…cool actually.” Spider-Man yelled. Steve yanked his comm out and rubbed his now ringing ear while Bucky swore rubbing his own ear. While riding the high of another victory no one, not even Steve, noticed the faint blue mist wafting from the vents as they all headed toward the exit and home.

Once back at the compound Steve showered and changed before wandering back into the communal lounge. Everyone was there, scattered across the room relaxing. Clint had all but melted into one of the couches and was watching some terrible reality TV show. The Bug Bro’s, as Scott had insisted they be called from now on, we’re enjoying a thankfully quiet game of chess. Bucky and Sam were bickering in hushed tones while cooking in the adjoining kitchen and Nat was sitting next to Rhodey on the couch not occupied by Clint with Tony sprawled across them, gently stroking Tony’s hair as the trio whispered about the latest Dr Who episode. Steve smiled at the sheer domesticity in front of him before he wandered into it and settled into a free beanbag on the floor. After an episode of whatever the heck Clint was watching, Steve felt an unnatural exhaustion settle over him. He glanced groggily around the room as his head fell back onto the beanbag, feeling as heavy as Mjolnir, and watched helplessly as his friends stumbled and collapsed.

“FRIDAY. Lockdown.” Tony slurred, sounding muffled and distant, as Steve’s vision faded and he finally fell into unconsciousness.

The next thing Steve knew was pain, bone deep excruciating pain. He had only ever felt this level of pain when getting the serum. On the edge of his awareness was a cacophony of screams that seemed he seemed to be adding to. Before he could be fully sure that he was in fact the one making that unearthly sound, he slipped back into the darkness.  
When he woke for the second and final time it was to silence and, thankfully, the absence of pain. The room was awash in the muted tones of dawn and Steve wondered how long he had been unconscious. They had gotten back from their mission in the afternoon and now it was dawn.

“FRIDAY what hap…” Steve snapped his mouth shut and hoped to god that he was still unconscious and that those yips and growls hadn’t come from him. Slowly moving his head down to check himself out he felt his blood run cold. Where his body should be was now a mass of blonde fur.

Shaking slightly, he rolled off the beanbag and stumbled to the floor length mirror, legs tangling around each other. Even though Steve had an idea about what he would see, he still dropped to the floor shaking, pointed ears flat against his head, tail between his legs as he whined, for what stared back at him in the mirror was not his serum enhanced body but a tiny, fluffy dog.

He allowed himself no more than a minute of panic before sitting up and turning toward the centre of the room, resolutely avoiding the mirror, and huffing. If he had been changed maybe the others had too. He hoped not. Standing and no less clumsily than before he made his way into the kitchen, letting out another little huff at what he saw. He had hoped that maybe whatever they had been exposed to only affected him but the scene in the kitchen proved otherwise.

Slumped beside two piles of clothes and a silver metal arm was a black wolf that when standing would be about the same height as a small pony. It was missing its front left leg and seemed to have something under its head. Steve silently crept forward and nudged the wolf’s head, revealing a passed out peregrine falcon. Whining loudly, Steve nudged the back of the wolf’s head and pawed at the falcon, both of which came to with a small start. He leaned closer to the wolf’s muzzle and gave a small lick.

“Hey jerk, you okay?” Steve yipped. He didn’t expect to be understood but sent a heartfelt thanks to God when the wolf answered.

“Steve? Wha…what happened to you?” Steve whined as Bucky started shaking, he had only been an Avenger for a month now after being freed from his brainwashing and hadn’t been exposed to this level of weird before. What if this was too much for his friend.

“Jeez, you’re so small and fluffy.” Steve nipped at Bucky’s leg then. Not appreciating his friend’s laughter.

“We gotta get the others up.” Steve said completely ignoring Sam’s attempt at a giggle. Sighing, Bucky started to stand but both he and Steve froze when they heard an ear-splitting screech

“Ow. Fuck man. Watch where you put your giant ass paws.” Steve gave the dog equivalent of a laugh while he watched Sam peck at the paw his wing was currently trapped under and Bucky wince as he moved the offending limb.

“Sorry. Not too coordinated yet.” Bucky didn’t sound apologetic at all. Steve sat and stared at his two best friends, that were now animals. Before he could get worked up or panic about that thought he heard a stuttered yowl full of panic resonate around the room.Steve bolted to the end of the kitchen fully intending to bound over to whoever was awake and so obviously afraid when a loud roar shook the room and made him come to an abrupt stop and sit his ass down. He distantly felt Bucky slide to a stop over him, but all his attention was on the tiger currently stalking toward something out of Steve’s field of view.

Cautiously, he walked toward the beast and nearly snorted when he saw that it was licking the head of what appeared to be a small wildcat of some kind

“Breathe kid, that’s it. In and out. Just like that.” Tony, because of course the tiger was Tony, muttered to the wildcat, who Steve was now beginning to think was Peter.

“Wh-what’s going on. M-Mr Stark what ha-happened.” The poor kid was shaking in his spot between Tony’s front legs. Tony for his part just glanced up at Steve.

“Don’t know kid. But we’ll work it out okay? Hey Cap. So it affected everyone then.” he stated before resuming his grooming of the young hero.

“Anyone know what the hell happened to us.” A ferret, Clint from the sound of it, asked from his position on the couch. “Fuck. Can uh… someone help me down please. I don’t trust my tiny legs yet.” He squirmed at the edge of the couch and downright screamed, or at least it would have been a scream if he was human, when before Steve could get to him a hulking brown bear clambered over to him.

“Jeez. Can you stop that.”

“Oh my god. Honey-Bear.” Tony’s head snapped up at the sound of his friend’s voice, his entire body was shaking. Steve thought that he was worried about Rhodey and was about to go comfort the genius when he laughed, or well growled funny?

“Shut it Tones. Or maybe I should point out the fact that you are now Tony the Tiger.” Rhodey growled as Clint climbed onto his back. As Steve expected Tony shut up but kept grumbling quietly about how he was the one who was supposed to do the teasing. Steve was about to go looking for Scott and Natasha when Bucky trotted over with a lemur and another Ferret clutching his back.

“Lemur’s Scott, stout’s Nat.” he said before walking toward Tony. With everyone accounted for, Steve began to try to pull the cushions and blankets off the couches and manoeuvre them and the bean bags into the middle of the room to create a sort of nest. He had nearly gotten one of the cushions off the couch when Bucky lifted it in his mouth. Steve dangled on the end of the cushion by his mouth. He jerked his body and growled at his best friend.

“Oh my god. This is priceless.” He heard someone, probably Tony whisper. Bucky placed the cushion on the floor and stared down at Steve.

“Just let us handle this. Please Stevie.” Bucky whined and nudged Steve gently. Steve was fuming that he couldn’t help, that he was stuck in a tiny useless body again but was powerless to do anything else when Bucky pleaded like that. Eventually all the cushions and beanbags were arranged into a nest.

“Neat. Well I could definitely use something comfortable to sit on…n-not that you’re not comfortable Mr Bucky sir.” Scott rambled as he slid off Bucky’s back and buried himself in the blankets. Steve noticed that the lump that Scott created started to shake slightly. He needed to do something to reassure everyone, but what the hell could he do or say to make any of this better. They were currently locked in the communal lounge with no way to talk to FRIDAY or anyone really and they were all animals. He watched silently as Tony lifted Peter by the scruff of his neck, kind of like a kitten, and set him next to Scott in the nest before curling around both of them.

“C’mon Stevie. Let’s find a spot to sit and figure this shit out.” Steve felt Bucky nudge him toward the makeshift nest and almost tackle him to the ground. Nat, who was still attached to Bucky’s back, slid off and scurried along the floor toward Rhodey and Clint.

“You know it really isn’t fair that out of all the animal themed heroes here that I am the only one that was turned into my namesake. I mean c’mon man.” Sam whined as he landed on the coffee table near Steve.

“Really? at least you aren’t a cereal mascot.” Tony grumbled, curling tighter around the Bug Bros.

The rest of the day was spent trying, and mostly failing, to get used to their new bodies. Scott seemed to have the easiest time adjusting, at least physically, though he looked utterly ridiculous jumping around like he did. Peter had the worst time mentally, having to avoid every reflective surface for the first few hours and never straying far from Tony. The older Avengers took it all in stride and for many it wasn’t even the weirdest thing to happen to them.

They were still trapped in the communal lounge at dinner time so Scott volunteered to find everyone some food. Steve watched him scurry up the drawers, onto the bench top and into the pantry, knocking down everything in his path. Eventually Scott managed to find some huge easy to open cans of tuna and, after raiding the fridge, raw steaks. He shoved them straight to the floor while he perched on the edge of the counter with a mango.

“Eat up.” Scott muttered as he started to bite into his fruit. It wasn’t exactly the most clean dinner they’ve had, with most of the food ending up either smeared on them or the floor, but they managed to eat enough to be full so Steve considered it a success. Shortly after everyone finished they all wandered back to the nest and, one by one, fell asleep.

Steve awoke to a toe poking dangerously close to his nostril and a puddle of drool on his chest. He went to shove the foot away but stopped when he caught sight of his hand, his very human hand.

“Thank God.” He said probably to loud as the person drooling on his chest startled, causing a chain reaction that ended with Sam’s toe in his nose and him sprawled on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to throw some ideas my way for this or any other story i have written, check out my blog DragonGoesMoo on Tumblr. It's new so there's not much there but I will be posting drabbles and stories that I'm stuck with. 
> 
> Posting online (even here) is very difficult for me (Thank you overly anxious brain :/ )so if it seems to take me awhile to respond here or on Tumblr. please don't think that it's coz i don't love your feedback and comments.
> 
> If it's wanted I can put up some pictures of what each Avenger looks like in their animal form on my blog.


End file.
